Akuma tenma, quest for the shikon jewel
by parrotgirl
Summary: Okie dokies. This may be confusing, beware! This story is set about 50 years after the adventures of Inuyasha and co have ended. Inuyasha decided not to use the jewel, and they are now all happily dead or in feudal japanese retirement homes! read on...


Mintin sat on a high, grassy cliff overlooking the town of Shomuta. She had decided that she had rested sufficiently and it was time to move on. She smiled. Every day she was getting closer to Kajibuta Mountain, where she would find the Shikon jewel. If she got there first. The Shikon jewel was an ancient treasure, made up of the crystallised soul of a purified demon and the elements which had been formed many hundreds of years ago. Only now were the races, elf, demon, man and beast alike, finding manuscripts that told of the jewel and it's cursed location. Mintin loved two things, rare artefacts and power. The jewel was both. She lovingly fingered the hilt of her sword, Kaminari. The sword was a long, wide silver blade with one serrated side. With this blade, she was practically untouchable. The reason why? The blade also carried an electric charge that Mintin could release as well. If she got her timing right when she struck, her opponent would be fried on the inside!

Nearby, another figure was visible. Valiel's long black coat billowed out behind her as she walked along the bottom of the cliff. She walked with her hands in her pockets, her head down. Her long elven blade was in a silver scabbard at her side. Suddenly, she stopped and looked up. The scent she had picked up was familiar. _Half breed…_she thought. Valiel nimbly scaled the side of the cliff, emerging in the trees behind Mintin. _What's a half breed doing so close to a human settlement? _She wondered. Valiel instinctively reached for her blade and stepped forward. Mintin turned round sharply at the sound of a twig breaking beneath Valiel's foot, her sword already drawn. "Friend or foe?" Mintin snarled, clenching the hilt of Kaminari even tighter. "It depends on who you are and what you want" Said Valiel, looking Mintin up and down. "Why is a half breed like you staying near humans?" Mintin was taken aback. Ever since she had learnt to hider her ears, nobody had guessed that she wasn't a human like everyone else. Mintin took a deep breath, then paused and smiled at the stranger. "You're no mortal yourself… I can smell the demon… and the human in you. You're just like me. My senses may have been dulled by the smell of pure humans, but I can still smell your mixed blood, half breed!" Mintin looked triumphant. Valiel sighed, her elven blade still raised, poised to block almost any attack, "That is where you are wrong, it is elf you smell in my veins, not human. I am not like you. If anything, I am superior to you." Mintin's smile turned to anger, and she brought her sword down on Valiel's shoulder with a great deal of force, sending a blue charge into Valiel's shoulder. Valiel took a step back, but she didn't fall. "Idiot," she said, "I told you, I'm half elf. Elves can self heal… Surely you remembered that!" As she spoke, the deep gash on her shoulder closed and disappeared, like somebody had just wiped it off her shoulder.

Mintin was taken aback once more. She took a couple of steps back. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood or I would have fried your insides," She grumbled. Valiel rolled her eyes "Don't tell me your sulky as well as stupid," Mintin was livid. But she didn't see the point in fighting if this beanpole of a half elf was just going to heal her every time. Where was the fun in that? Valiel turned and began to walk away. "When I smelled demon, I thought I'd actually find something interesting… clearly not. See ya, half breed," And with that she jumped off the edge of the cliff. Mintin gasped and walked to the edge. She peered over the edge. She called down "Oi! I know you thought my fighting was bad, but you didn't have to commit suicide? God, what a stupid way to die… maybe it's that she didn't want to be thrashed by me and my superior sword abilities!" (Mintin suffered from an oversized ego!) Mintin gathered her things and put them into her bag before taking a path down to the village.

The village was a bad place for a demon to go. Over the years, demons had become less common and humans hated them even more. Mintin pulled up her hood, just in case. The town was busy. Just her luck that she had arrived on the day of the weekly market. As she pushed her way through the crowd, she bumped into another hooded figure. Their hoods flopped down, it was Valiel. "YOU!" They both shouted. Mintin cried "I thought you were dead! You haven't come back to haunt me? Listen, sorry about the shoulder thing" Mintin was visibly sweating. Valiel rolled her eyes, "You thought I was dead?" "I thought you'd jumped off the cliff to escape defeat!" Mintin shouted. "Don't give yourself that much credit," Tutted Valiel. "WHY YOU STUPID HALF BREED NO GOOD DEMON!" Yelled Mintin, grabbing Valiel by the neck. Suddenly all the peasants turned around, staring at the pair. Mintin's ears popped out. "DEMONS!" They screamed "LOCK UP YOUR CHILDREN, THE MAN EATING DEMONS ARE ON THE LOOSE!" The pair just stood there, frozen to the spot, as the grubby little peasants fetched pitchforks, torches, and other peasant-made demon dispelling devices. "I think now would be a good time to leave" said Mintin, grabbing her bag from where it had fallen to the ground. "Indeed," replied Valiel. The pair sprinted towards the cliffs. "THEY ARE FLEEING TO THE HILLS!" Screamed the self-appointed 'head peasant'.

"Great," Said Valiel, while trying to escape the 'evil wrath' of the angry mob of peasants. "I expected to be leaving the area by the cover of nightfall. Instead, I'm stuck with a half breed half WIT, and fleeing from an angry mob of peasants who are trying to shove pitchforks up my bum... great, just great,"

CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!


End file.
